Waiting for the right moment
by katerinakaterina
Summary: Katniss ends up pregnant after gale breaks up with her. Who's baby is it. Was she really raped like she said or could this baby really be her step brothers. Read to find out characters are some what ooc
1. Truth Revealed

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE STRICYLY MY OWN IDEAS**

**_Hiya, thanks for choosing my Fanfictions. I hope you enjoy it and leave you wanting more._**

_** ~ Katerina** ~ _

_** Chapter one- Truth Revealed**_

**_This is absolutely ridiculous, I mumbled to myself._**

**_ Not finding anything to eat I slammed the fridge and began opening the cabinets. Of course I didn't find any thing to eat their either._**

**_ Frustrated I collapsed onto one of the few chairs in the kitchen and layed my head down on the table. _**

**_I have to take better care of myself, I whispered to my self quietly._**

**_ If I didn't then who would? My dad sure wasn't going to and neither was my mom. _**

**_ My mom and dad divorced when I was young and my mom fought to keep custody of me. Most of the time I wondered why she even bothered, the only thing she cares about is her new husband._**

**_ They meet at the baker shop down the street called Mellark's goodies._**

**_ They got married a year ago and him and his son, Peeta, moved in._**

**_ It wasn't that bad at first, but then my long term boyfriend Gale started getting jealous. I told him to cool his shit and that he had absolutely nothing to worry about, I don't like Peeta, but he never listened._**

**_ He told me he seen the way Peeta and I looked at each other then broke up with me._**

**_ I was heartbroken and Peeta being the sweet kind hearted guy he was, comforted me while I cried. _**

**_Then one thing lead to another and put me in the situation I'm in now._**

**_ Of course I never told Peeta though, I was to embarrassed about what we had shared. We promised to never bring it up again and to also never tell a living soul what had happened._**

**_ So I foolishly told Gale that I was expecting and that the baby was his. He believed me, at least for a couple of weeks anyway._**

**_ He found out when tried to kiss me. _**

**_ I turned away from him and he got mad and gave me a whole speech about how a girlfriend is supposed to kiss their boyfriends, and tell each other, "I love you."_**

**_I got mad and wanted to change the subject, so I told Gale that the baby is Peeta's._**

**_ Truthfully, I really didn't think I could keep pretending the baby was his. Peeta is the father, plain and simple._**

**_Gale got made and proved to me how much an ass he his by telling the whole school I am pregnant._**

**_ Every one of my so called friends abandoned me and called me a whore. I'm now known as the school slut to everyone there._**

**_ But, when I think about it though I guess they are actually right. _**

**_It's not like Gale and Peeta are the first guys I have sleep with. I just wasn't stupid enough to open my mouth and tell anyone. I knew what would happen if I did._**

**_ I thought about calling Peeta and crying to him after it happened, but I would have felt selfish as soon as I hung the phone up._**

**_ Every time I needed a shoulder to cry on I called Peeta. But after I ended up feeling spilling my guts I felt bad and would apologize._**

**_ Peeta would always say don't be and continue soothing me. But that would only make me feel guiltier._**

**_ I haven't talked to him since he left to go to college two months ago though. He always called the house for me but I never came to the phone._**

**_ My mom or step dad would just make up an excuse and tell him I would call back later._**

**_ I never did though, I made a promise to myself to stop putting peeta in all my drama and to never tell him about the baby._**

**_ The only person I told was gale. I didn't even bother telling my parents, but I knew I would have to soon._**

**_ Lately it's been getting really hard to keep it a secret. Just the other day I rushed into the bathroom to throw up and I didn't even notice my mom in the bath tub until I flushed the toilet. She decided to actually care and asked me what was wrong. The shocking part was that she even sounded concerned. I coughed and stuttered through it and finally ending up telling her it was just something I ate._**

**_ But with my clothes getting tighter and tighter as the weeks go by, I know it's time to stop lying or just run away. Option number two sounds very convincing but I know option number one is the best idea. I'm keeping the baby and running away wouldn't help the baby or me._**

**_ The front door banged open and I jumped up in my seat, scared to death._**

**_" Mom is that you", I asked while fixing my oversized T- shirt and shorts. The shirt was so long you couldn't even tell I was wearing shorts._**

**_ "Yeah" it's us, my step dad called out from in the living room._**

**_ "We need to talk," I heard my mom say as the door slammed shut._**

**_ I took a deep breath and slowly walked into the front room. _**

**_"Take a seat," my step dad said from his place on the couch. Standing there for a second, I shook my head and sat down on a chair across from them._**

**_ "Do you have anything you would like to tell us," my mom asked while rubbing her stomach._**

**_" Oh Yeah", I forgot to mention my mom's also pregnant. It made my situation even worse_**

**_ "I don't know what your talking about," I said quietly._**

**_ "Sure you do, we talked to your school today," my step dad said with a grin on his face._**

**_ I might as well come out with it, I thought to myself._**

**_ "I'm pregnant," I said quietly, at the same time my mom said," we know about your scholarship"._**

**_ The room was silent for a minute, and for a split second I thought that they didn't even hear a word that came out of my mouth._**

**_ But, then my mom started crying and said, "what._**

**_" I'm sorry, I can explain," I said quickly. Truthfully I just wanted my mom to shut up and stop crying._**

**_ "You better start talking now," my step dad said angrily._**

**_ That's when I decided to let dig my self deeper into a hole and lie my butt off._**

**_ "Do your remember that man on the news that went to jail for raping that seventeen year old," I said loudly._**

**_ "Yeah," my mom said, saying something for the first time in five minutes._**

**_ "What's that have to do with you, you better not try to change the subject, my step dad said loudly._**

**_But, before I said a word my mom realized what I was about to say and started crying again._**

**_ "What, what are you crying for," my step dad asked while trying to comfort my mother._**

**_ "Oh don't you understand," my mum said in between sniffles. "He raped her," she said while burying her face in my step dad's shoulder._**

**_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~1 month later~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_**

**_Oh my god, nothing fits, I yelled while trying to get my jeans to button up._**

**_ "What's wrong Katniss," my mom asked while stopping at my door._**

**_ Throwing my self down onto my bed I mumbled, "nothing fits me."_**

**_ "That's because of that tummy on you," my mom's friend said while stepping into my room._**

**_ "Here, put these shorts and your step dad's shirt before he comes and sees you in your bra," my mom said while throwing it at me._**

**_ "Sure, just put this on and keep wearing shorts and borrowed t- shirts my whole life," I said and pulled the t- shirt over my head._**

**_ "It's not your whole life cat, it's only nine months," my mom's friend, Shannon, said in between giggles._**

**_ "We're going to go maternity shopping, stop whining, "my mom said while easing her self into the rocking chair in the corner of my room._**

**_Rolling my eyes at her, I sat down on my bed and propped my feet up._**

**_ "It's so awesome that y'all are both pregnant at the same time," Shannon said, smiling happily._**

**_ "Under the circumstances, it's actually not," I sighed and relaxed against my pillows. Being twice the normal size for being only four months, my back hurt a lot. I looked like I was six months pregnant like my mother instead of only four. I guess that's what being pregnant with twins does to you though._**

**_ "Why not, are you not excited," Shannon asked worriedly._**

**_ I sat up and blinked, " are you serious, I'm only seventeen," I said loudly._**

**_ "I know this, Shannon said weakly, but you could still be excited now._**

**_ You can't change anything. Aggravated at Shannon's attitude, letting my shitty hormones show, I slid of my bed and stomped out of my room. Not a very mature reaction, but at this point I simply do not care. _**

**_"Where are you going," my mom asks me while I struggle to put my shoes on._**

**_ Finally getting my shoes on, I say, "out."_**

**_ Before my mom can even get the words out of her mouth, I grab my jacket, car keys, and slam the door in her face._**

**_ I know for a fact that she's not going to follow me out the door. She doesn't have the balls to tell me hardly anything. Ever since she found out I was pregnant she started to regret the way she abandons me. Turning out of the driveway, I let my feelings get the best of me and drive towards a place I know I shouldn't be going. A place where I can find the only person I care to see or talk to._**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Thanks again for choosing my fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it and would like to read more. Have a nice day and make sure to comment what you think below.**

** ~ Katerina ~ **


	2. Didnt see That one Coming

**Chapter Two: Didn't see That one Coming**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HINGER GAMES, I ONLY OWN MY OWN IDEAS. NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS**

**Authors Note:**

**Hai Guys! :) I just wanted to start off saying sorry this chapter has taken so long. I have a process to how I do this. I write the chapter on my phone, then upload and save it as a draft on Wattpad, then I paste it onto here and do the editing. It takes a little longer, but that's just how I work. Anyways. hopefully everyone likes this chapter and tells me what they think.**

** Chapter Two: Didn't see That one Coming**

Taking a deep breath, I tugged on the end of my shirt. Its a good thing I keep clothes in my car. If I wouldn't have had clothes in my car I would have still been wearing shorts and a too big T-shirt.

Catching my breath one more time, I slowly pulled my hand up to ring the door bell.

I almost decided to just go back home until I heard soft footsteps from behind the door.

Before I could even take a second to collect myself the door was yanked open by a startled looking blonde. I couldn't tell which one of us was more surprised, the preppy looking blonde or me.

"Is that the pizza Julie," a loud voice called out from inside the house.

"No," Julie yelled back, not even bothering to look away from my face and probably my stomach as well.

"Ummm, how can I help you," she asked as she tried to stop looking at my stomach.

"I'm looking for Peeta, is he here," I asked quickly.

"I'm afraid not, but I'm his girlfriend so I could take a message," Julie said loudly.

"No, umm, that's fine," I said while turning away.

Before I could make it to my car, Julie yelled," can I at least get your name."

"Crap", I mumbled quietly.

There's no way in hell I'm about to give this perky blonde my name.

Think fast, think fast, I mumbled. Maybe if she sees me talking to myself she will just put me off as some deranged woman. Then she wouldn't even tell Peeta she seen me.

"It's Natalie," I yelled back quickly.

"OK, I'll tell him you came by," she yelled back.

Then a few seconds later I heard the front door slam shut.

Thick, hot tears started falling down my face as soon as I got back into my car. I don't even know what I was thinking. I just stormed off, mad as hell, and didn't even think about the possibility of Peeta having a girlfriend. I guess somewhere in my little brain, I thought Peeta would wait for me.

The tears keep falling as I drove towards home in the quiet.

I can't believe I was really stupid enough to just waltz right over there. I don't even know what I would have said.

"Hey Peeta, I'm pregnant and these are yours babies.

Yeah, that would have went wonderfully.

Not feeling like getting bitched out back home yet, I pulled in to the outlet mall.

I might as well go maternity shopping while I'm gone. At least I can lie to my mom and tell her that's what I did. I might even buy her a couple of nice things to butter her up. That's always worked for me in the past.

Something definitely better work today, because if she finds out where I went all hell will be loose. All the lies would come out and that's definitely not a good thing. It's going to be bad when I tell them the truth any way.

Shaking my head, I decided to just leave this problem for later and just go have fun shopping.

Waddling into the mall was definitely not fun at all. Everyone in the parking lot turned to stair at me and some even whispered to their friends.

People are so rude these days, I whispered to myself quietly.

By the time I got into the mall, I felt like turning around and going home.

Walking into the first store I seen, my eyes light up at the sight of new clothes. Its been so long since I've had new clothes. Heck, its been a while since I have actually gotten something new. I've been saving every penny I get to buy the babies stuff

Looking around the store, I hurried over to a top the caught my eyes and squealed happily. It may not be a maternity top per say, but getting it in a bigger size would definitely work.

one of the workers, a girl, heard the commotion and started walking towards me.

"Do you need any help," she asked nicely.

Shocked that she was actually treating me like a normal human, I shook my head no.

"OK, just let me know if you do," she said as she started walking away and then quickly turned back towards me.

"That top is totally cute by the way," she said with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks, I think so too, I said back.

"My names glimmer by the way," she said as she reached out her hand for me to shake it.

"Nice to meet you, my names Katniss," I said while shaking her hand.

"So how far along are you," glimmer asked nicely.

"I'm four and a half months," I said while smiling.

"No way," she said with a look of disbelief on her face. "You are way to big to only that far along."

"Believe it," I said smiling. "I'm having twins."

"OMG, no way that's so cool," glimmer said loudly. "I hope I have twins."

"You're pregnant to," I asked in disbelief.

"Yup I'm about 4 weeks now," glimmer said happily.

"That's so cool, I've never meet another teen that's pregnant to," I said smiling. "That's why you're so understanding."

"I would have been understanding even if I wasn't, I'm very open minded," glimmer smiled.

"Well that's good, because if we ever become friends then you're going to have to be very open minded," I said with a frown on my face. just thinking about telling her how I got pregnant sent chills down my spine. A lot of people thought that is was disgusting to have a relationship with your step brother or sister. I really don't see why though, its not like they are blood related.

"I have to get back to work, so here's my number," glimmer said while handing me a card. "I would love to hang out with you on one of my off days."

"OK, see you soon," I said while smiling.

Glimmer and I hugged and then she waved bye as she walked away to help a women.

Grabbing a few more things, I finally called it a day and made my way to my car.

I actually had a pretty awesome day today.

I got a bunch of cute things for my mom and me and I made a friend. You can't go wrong having at least one friend.

After I put all the bags in my trunk I pulled out of the parking lot and started on the journey home.

Hopefully I won't get in to much trouble.


End file.
